Azzan
|Base ID = }} Azzan is the Redguard leader of the Anvil Fighters Guild, and is also a trainer of Blunt at the level of Journeyman for members of the guild. He is known in Anvil for his skills and personality, many in town saying that they would join the guild to work under Azzan. He can be found on the top floor of the Anvil Fighters Guild, either in his office, or in the entrance hall. He wears Steel Armor. Interactions Azzan is one of three members of the guild to handle jobs for members of the guild, and is one of the people to talk to about joining. If he has no jobs, he will point out Burz gro-Khash, or Modryn Oreyn if Modryn has requested it. He will also point out Irene Metrick to those seeking out more advanced training in blunt weaponry. Azzan will wake up every day at 6am, and will immediately head down stairs to the ground level. After 5pm he will start training at the practices dummy until 8pm. At eight he will go eat dinner then return to the main hall until he goes to bed. After joining the guild, he changes his routine. He will still wake up and head down to the main hall at 6am, but will only stay there until 8am before heading to his office on the top floor. At 5pm, he will head downstairs and resume his scheduled routine. Quests given by Azzan *A Rat Problem *The Unfortunate Shopkeeper *Den of Thieves *The Wandering Scholar *The Stone of St. Alessia *Blunt Training Dialogue "What can I do for you? Looking for some work? If so, the Fighters Guild can always use able-bodied new members." :Anvil "Our Fighters Guild chapter here is big, primarily because we're a training center, which earns us each a good living." :Fighters Guild "I love being in the guild. There's money to be made. If you'd like to join up, let me know." Joining the Fighters Guild "What can I do for you? Looking for some work? If so, the Fighters Guild can always use able-bodied new members." :Joining the Fighters Guild "The Fighters Guild is always looking for new members. If you've got a clean record, and don't have a bounty on your head, we may be able to use you. Are you interested in joining?" ::I'm not interested. "Sorry to hear that. If you change your mind, let me know." ::Yes. Sign me up. "Fine. You are now an Associate in the Fighters Guild. For contracts, speak either with me or with Burz gro-Khash in Cheydinhal. Good luck to you." :::Advancement "You will advance through the ranks of the Fighters Guild when you have proven your merit. As you complete contracts and fulfill your duties, you'll be promoted to the next station, accepting the associated duties and responsibilites. Be aware, though, that your rank can be stripped for failure to uphold the tenets of the guild, or at the sole discretion of the guildmaster." ::::Advancement "I'm sorry. You are not yet ready for a promotion. Keep completing contracts, and take care of any assigned duties." Appearances * de:Azzan es:Azzan pl:Azzan ru:Аззан Category:Oblivion: Fighters Guild Members Category:Oblivion: Anvil Characters Category:Oblivion: Skill Trainers Category:Oblivion: Quest Givers